


Lords

by Hyobe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyobe/pseuds/Hyobe
Summary: Once upon a time, lived two families of equal wealth and power. These families were those of the Andrews and the Jones. Famous names amongst the countries. Forsythe Pendleton the second was known for his limitless courage, spectacular abilities with weaponry and his charming figures that made so many people turn around whilst Fred was known for his sense of strategy and his passion for building. They were respected all over the country and were both counsellor for the King and his matters, let it be said, public or private. Unfortunately, for decades their families had been in a feud that caused battles and deaths all over their territories, and made choices difficult since they never agreed. After a while the King, pained and disappointed by the actions of his two advisors decided to force peace onto them.





	1. P R O L O G U E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Riverdale and it's characters does not belong to me. On the other hand this story does. Please do not repost it.

« - Lord Jones ! Lord Jones ! A message from the King ! » Screamed Reginald the messenger as he appeared from one of the numerous corridors leading to the main room in Jones’s castle. It was gigantic room with ten columns made out of rare stones to which hung precious tapestries yarning diverse mythological scenes or battles in multiples shades of blue, red, gold and emerald. Between columns was a alley on which laid a long sapphire carpet with gold threads, and this main alley guided to eleven different path that lead to parts of the residence. There were painting of ancestors hanging of the walls and statues of them in front of each stained glass. It smelled like pines, candles and fur, it was warm and welcoming even for a room as big as this one was.

FP showed a gloved hand, waiting for his loyal valet to give him said message. He was reading a fairy tale to Forsythe and Forsythia today. It was about two little kids escaping from a witch living in the Andrew’s seigniory. She was made tall like a christmas tree, as horrid as a frog and as powerful as their mother, the Duchess of Jones. As always, Forsythe was complaining about every unrealistic details, or about the fact that since he was seventeen he was too old to listen to fairy tales, but Forsythia gave him a blow on the stomach which shushed him for a good ten minutes.

« - Well Reginald, why don’t you read it to us. » He invited, closing the book he was reading.

« - The King requires your presence for a meeting this afternoon my lord. » Reginald announce, bending in a reverence with obvious difficulties. FP knew the outfits his wife ordered for their servants were too tight. And red.

« - Tell the equerry to ready my horse, I wanna be on my road in half an hour. »

« - Yes sir. »

« - You’re dismissed. » Reginald excused himself as he ran to his lord’s stables. FP shook his head, grabbing his daughter by under her armpits to put her on his knees

. « - Alright children, I ought to go. Be nice and exemplary. Forsythe, you could go for a walk, or practice. And you my little Forsythia, I want you to help your mother choose a new dress. » The Lord said in a high-pitched voice as he rubbed his forehead against his daughter’s. Forsythe rolled his eyes as he got up, yawning and stretching. He’d never been very affectionate towards his father despite their mutual efforts to do so. Even if he tried really hard, he couldn’t bring himself to deepen any kind of relationship with anybody. Or so he told his dad who managed to repel any desire to be more sociable by introducing him to many girls and boys from others county, without success. Every time something felt wrong, odd, out of place. They were either too dumb, or too interested by his wealth, or his appearance. Rare were those who could match his intellect, or even had matching interests or subject of predilection. For the girls, it was etiquette and fancy clothes or perfumes. While with guys it was either physical activities or fornication, both he had an hard time understanding. So he was now all by himself, his father running out of son or daughter of whatever membre of the noble class to present. It was a real annoyance for FP who wanted him married as soon as possible, to a wealthy family if possible so the dote could be enormous and he could gain some more money. Forsythia was another story of course, one he din’t have to think about for now.

He left his children to their activities and made his way to their stables. Joaquin was already there, holding his horse by the lead that he gave to him the second he reached his leveled. FP jumped on his horse — named Storm after the circumstances he was born in — and allowed his fingers to trail under his equerry’s chin.

« - I’ll see you tonight Jo, be a good boy while I’m out. » He whispered with his fingers scrapings under the boy’s chin. « - Of course, Master. » FP winked and hit Storm’s sides with his boots to make him go. He rode and rode for hours until he saw the Blossom’s fortress. A miracle of architecture, designed to resist any type of attacks. It had absolutely everything : moat, bridges, gigantic doors, miles high walls and of course all the paraphernalia needed to observe, prevent and communicate any visitors. He was almost sure his arrival was already announced. Matter of fact, a bridge was already ascending in his direction. He crossed it as soon as it reached his side whilst guards were opening the gates, greeting him. FP was appreciated amongst the guard. He usually brought alcohol and meats to them and spent most of his free time here discussing with them and listening to their demands — less work, more guards, more comfortable apartments and things of sorts. He left his horse to their care, directing his steps to the throne room. It was bigger than his main room, and wider, more luxurious, more decorated and more populated with numbers fo lords and their wives or companions.

Knights saluted, women gave him their best profiles, lords nodded and he gave it back to them. Everybody wanted to be his friend, which didn’t mean he wanted to be everybody’s friend. The King was waiting for him, Lord Andrews by his side brooding the second he saw him. Still not friends, still not happy to see each others. Lord Blossom made guards empty the room to give them some privacy, which was never good. He then got up, tautening his hand for them to kiss it. FP did it first, making sure to give Fred a smug look. The King then gestured them to join him near the fireplace where they all sat with expectation.

« - Lords, how was your travel ? »

« - Wonderful your Majesty, the weather is quite hot for an Autumn but it is very agreeable indeed. » FP said with enthusiasm. « - Sure is. » Fred muttered back, daggers in his eyes.

« - Well Lords, we are not here to talk about the weather to all my regrets. » He looked at them with a disappointed look, hands on his prominent belly. He scratched his mustache, checked if he had their attention — obviously yes but with them he could never be one hundred percent sure. « - I have lost hope for the both of you to make peace at last but what I do have faith in is the future. And so I had to make a decision, which is that you shall send your first-born in this little castle between your kingdoms. They ought to cohabit together for at least a year. Maybe they can be mature and get along. If not, they must stay until they'll be the best of friends. »

Livid. Both men were too pale for it to be healthy. As FP looked outside with dead eyes, Fred stared at his lord, his gaze sweating betrayal. It was felt like an insult for both of them. A lack of consideration for their principles, their traditions, their dignity and honours. With the decades spent at each other, both men had thought that their King had understood how much they despised each other with a burning passion. At least they comforted themselves in this kind of thoughts. Which was arrogant and proof of too much confidence in their capacities to influence him. They made mistakes and it was their punishment which they could not avoid. Damocles sword finally fell on their heads.

« - This doesn't mean you cannot go there to see them.» The King's tone was mocking now. FP passed hands on his figure, looking out the window with resignation. There was nothing he could do.

« - I'll see to their accommodations. What about you Andrews ?» He asked reluctantly, hatred apparent in his voice.

« - Well I can send them food and some of Archibald's friends like lady Cooper and Lodge. » The other man shrugged. He wasn't concerned about his son's capacity to make FP's life a living hell. And he didn't doubt that he'd be smart enough to fake friendship until they could get out of this situation. His friends would just be tools.

« - No Lord Andrews, I wish your sons to be alone. Just domestics so they can really get to know each other. I am sure you do not mind such precautions. » The King interrupted.

« - I want them moved there in a week, otherwise, they shall be searched and brought to their destinations. You are both dismissed. » A curtsey and they were walking out fuming. They joined the stables, jumped on their saddles and glared at each other for a while.

« - My son will make a living hell out of your's life. » Fred threatened. FP spat on Fred's face and left, not looking back. His son will not suffer the Andrews unjustified wrath. Never will he allow such behaviour. It was against their Lords will and he was still loyal to him. FP always had been the loyal one. Lost in his thoughts, he mechanically guided his horse to their destination. What he had to do now was prepare Forsythe. He was aware of everything he said about the Andrews but maybe he could make it better if he put their son in good words. That was only a perhaps but it wasn't impossible. As he reached his stables, he hopped off his steed, giving to his second equerry whilst he paced to his son's apartments. He knocked on his door, entered and searched his son for a good ten minutes before he lost hope and shouted his name instead. Forsythe was here in less than a minute.

« - What is it father ? Did you have a great journey ?» He asked as he put his book down.

« - It was agreeable thanks. But I am not here to converse about this, I have an order from our King and it concerns you. » FP announced whilst he placed an affective hand against his son's nape, making small circles with his thumb. It worked with Joaquin so he hoped it would work for his son as well. Forsythe skeptically stared his father up and down.

« - Spit it out father. And don't sugar coat it, I am not a damsel like Forsythia. »

« - You are ordered by the king himself to spend a year with Lord Andrews son, Archibald. If you are friends when this year ends, you can both return otherwise you'll stay. »

« - Why ?»

« - What why ?»

« - Why does the king want this ? I mean, I cannot understand why he would take such interest into my way of life so what did you do to provoke his wrath this time ? » Forsythe spat angrily. He wasn't really enchanted by the idea of being punished for his father's actions. Plus, he had been raised to despise the Andrews. This hate was nailed into his brain. It was a family affair even.

« - He said he is sick with us battling. He doesn't have hope for us anymore but he believes in you and Archibald. »

« - GREAT ! JUST GREAT !» Forsythe jumped of his bed, storming out of his room vomiting an ocean of swears and maledictions.

« Do not talk to me like that Forsythe !»

« - Whatever father !»

There was his future, he thought.


	2. R E N C O N T R E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Riverdale and it's characters does not belong to me. On the other hand this story does. Please do not repost it.

« - You’ll do as the King dictates Archibald wether you fancy it or not. Don’t bring shame on our name, you’ve already done enough ! » Fred screamed through the main room.

« - Do not mistake us father ! I’ll go but not because you asked ! And you know what ? Maybe I’ll befriend FP’s son for REAL ! » Archibald shouted even louder, making his way out of the room ignoring the loud gasps and other outraged sounds the courtisans could possibly make. He slammed the door behind himself.

He shouldn’t be the victim of his father’s faults. Going to such a small castle in a literal no man’s land was the real root of the problem. He had a life here, teachers, friends he socialized with on a daily basis. And he even had started to court some of the ladies in his mother’s suit, successfully might he had. All of his « luxuries » belonged here, not with the son of his father’s mortal enemy. And he had to stay there for an entire year ! Not possible. He had to tell Elizabeth.

Stomping around the castle, he yelled his friend’s name, hoping the damsel would show her face sooner than later. And she did, after twenty minutes. She got out of the woods on Moose’s horse, arranging her hair with less grace than one of the peasants on their land. Archibald rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t Elizabeth be more honorable sometimes ? Shagging around was not a good look on a damsel. Not at all.

« - Well sire Archibald, I could hear you scream my name from the back of the woods. » She chuckled, resting her chin on Moose’s shoulder.

« - It might be, lady Cooper, because I had something important to share with your highness. » He sighed, annoyed. « - Moose, get her down I need a moment with her. »

Moose obeyed, seizing the damsel by the armpits to put her down — which, Archibald thought, was quite hilarious. He reverentially leaved with his horse, throwing the lady one last wink that made her blush. Archibald rolled his eyes and gave her his arm as they started walking back towards the castle.

« - So, milord, what was it you wished to share with my person ? »

« - Well, I have to leave. »

Elizabeth stopped, looking at her friend with a puzzled look.

« - For how long ? Where ? Why ? »

Archibald sighed again.

« - Lord Fred, my father, has been punished by the King for his actions against lord FP and vice-versa. And this punishment includes me and lord FP’s son. We are supposed to live together in a castle between our two kingdoms for at least a year. The King wants us to befriend each other in order to avoid future conflicts between our two families. He hopes, according to my father, that it will bring more peace in his ranks and so, more victories during quests and conquests. »

Lady Cooper was staring at him with her eyes wide open. She could not believe what he was saying. Fathoming such a ridiculous thing seemed absurd win her eyes. And if it was ridiculous for her, it had to be for him too. Also, the fact that he was going to be alone with FP’s kid whose reputation of being one of the meanest being on earth ran through the whole kingdom, did nothing to reassure her.

« - Can I possibly come and visit you during your time away ? »

« - I’m afraid not dear Elizabeth. My father stipulated that I shall be alone during this year. To multiply the chances of a bond forming between us. I’m sorry. » He announced sadly, squeezing her delicate hand between his.

Archibald knew that this was hurting lady Cooper but there was nothing he could really do about it. They had been fond of each other since they were little kids. Rarely separated for such a long amount of time, they both were in the dark when it came to being far from one another. As if they had had the same parents which was sometimes frowned upon by elders and those who were very strict about etiquette and manners. Especially since they were a man and a woman. Their relationship was often perceived as more than it really was, to Archibald’s embarrassment. He didn’t want to be romantically involved with her, ever.

He released her hands, intertwining his arm with her again as they started walking again. The decided to switch the subject, rambling about weather and nature and their usual debaucheries until they finally reached one of the main room where guards intercepted the duo, announcing that they were needed in the throne room. Archibald figured it was because of the outburst he had earlier this day even though he couldn’t imagine why Elizabeth would be needed.

They entered the room, greeted by Lord Andrews and his courtship. Both of them paid their respects before kneeling down before their master.

« - Dear son. I have consulted with my councillors and since you have showed lack of desire to obey your father and to be alone with Forsythe Jones, we have decided to « cheat » the order of our King by marrying you to someone. » Archibald could feel cold sweat rolling down his spine. Marrying him ? To whom ?

« - If you’re engaged, the King cannot refuse you the right to be with your bride. You won’t be alone, and you won’t really have to befriend FP’s son. Isn’t that what you wanted ? » Fred almost sneered.

« - Yes father. » He mumbled between his teeth.

« - We chose someone you would be comfortable with, someone that can understand you and smart enough to play along until you can escape this tortuous situat- »

« - Who is it ? » Archibald interrupted, knowing how much his father was enjoying this.

« - Lady Cooper. » Fred announced, a cruel smile plastered on his face.

He almost puked in his mouth. Of all people, Elizabeth ? The one person he absolutely refused to be sexually or romantically involved with. He didn’t think his father could have chosen a more cruel punishment for him even if he had tried. The courtship applauds, congratulating them with straight faces. Elizabeth seems to be on top of the world, wide smile on her face, hand almost mashing his from excitation. Archibald kept eye contact with his father, furious and disgusted beyond reason. He will get back at his father for this. He swears on his name and honor.

* * *

 

A week had passed since the union had been announced by Lord Andrews. Elizabeth and Archibald had been married the day after, forced to consummate their mariage to the prince’s disgust. He had had to bear her presence for the rest of the week and pack everything he would need for an entire year. Multiple journeys were effectuated so his belongings could be moved and arranged and during those — Archibald insisted to come, mostly to avoid Elizabeth and his father, partly to know where his objects would be — he met members of the Jones family and some of their courtship. They were quite interesting if he was being honest, more than the people he usually conversed with back in the Andrews castle. The knowledge they brought with themselves was incredible. All of them had mastered a discipline may it be weaponry, art, poetry, spectacle, sciences which they shared between themselves. They picked his curiosity more than anything. He learned who they were on the surface and it was the complete opposite of what his father had told him. Sure, at first they were leery of him, after all he was still the son of their mortal enemy but once they realized he didn’t exude hostility, they chose to be more cordial with each other. Archibald learned their names and what they did, he even helped them install Forsythe furnitures with the Tall one, one of FP’s most trusted and dangerous man. He felt like he belonged in a world much more welcoming than his, a world were differences were embraced as long as you could defend yourself. Archibald came to dread his returns to his father’s castle and anticipate his departure the next days. He even was excited to meet Forsythe, who was with FP, the ones he hadn’t met yet. With everything their people had recounted about them, it almost was like he knew them.

Forsythe, if he believed what lady Topaz had told him, was one of the smartest boy these lands had ever witnessed. He always tried to make sense of everything, understand the world around him and grasp the meaning of things. Even if he could sometimes be perceived as calculating, cold and petulant, Topaz explained that he also had a softer side. Once you learned to know him, it was… magical. At least it was what she said. Archibald wanted to believe it but to be honest, a small part of him was warning him. Maybe they were telling him this so he’d get his defenses down and the kid could dominate him. But also, he really wished it wasn’t that.

The day of their meeting finally came. In the morning, both party prepared their sons, explained their duty and how to win over the other, or how to fake it, made inventory and readied their convoys, they started the path towards their futures. Lord Andrews tried to make the journey last as much as possible, making stops every twenty minutes, asking for a song or just straight up coming up to Archibald and his bride to make small talk. On the other side, Lord Jones decided to hurry so he could get as much time as possible with his first-born on location. He wanted to inspect the castle, make sure the room his son was in was comfortable enough and if his safety would be assured. He was satisfied for the most part. Safety would be assured by the Keller guard, one of the prized element of the King’s local regiment. Forsythe’s room was suitable, not enough shades of blue but not too cold, at least his health wasn’t in danger. He also made visited the entirety of this castle, inspecting every corner, every corridor with his guard until the Andrews showed up. Late which still got on FP’s nerves.  
Lord Andrews and his son stepped down, advancing towards the other family. Both patriarch nodded at the others to salute while the sons scrutinized each other.

Archibald had imagined Forsythe differently. Maybe a tad taller, less skinny and less… beautiful ? That would be the word. He had such a thin face framed by jet black hair that were cascading on his shoulders, big blue eyes. So cold. And a porcelain skin. He wore an entire outfit made of shades of blue that embraced his shapes. He was fierce and Archibald liked that ?

Forsythe, on the other hand, saw that Archibald Andrews was exactly what he had imagined. Fire. Ginger like his mother, warm brown eyes, tall, so tall. He seemed so powerful, so strong. Maybe he was impressed, maybe he wasn’t. He couldn’t wait for him to open his mouth.

« - What is this woman doing here ? » FP questioned whilst pointing lady Cooper. The three other men turned towards her. Archibald sighed, turning back towards the Jones. Fred grinned, showing her proudly with his hand.

« - She’s Archibald’s bride. Freshly married. We wouldn’t want to separate them would we ? » He announced, irony dripping from his mouth.

Forsythe glowered, surprising those around him. He looked at lady Cooper one more time, eyeing her from head to toe before laughing out loud, holding his middle.

« - What is it Forsythe ? » His father asked, a small smile on his lips.

« - She’s so ugly. » He said, chortling some more.

Archibald frowned, not comprehending why this boy had the audacity to call his friend — and now wife — « ugly ». How could he laugh at her right in front of her, without shame. Maybe lady Topaz was wrong. Perhaps his reputation was justified. Disdain started to paint itself on Archibald’s face. He was disappointed, his excitation had disappeared. Spending at least a year with this man had become an idea he despised.

Forsythe noticed and stopped laughing, cocking his head as he stared at Archibald, a small grin on his face.

« - I’m so sorry. » He said, even more ironic than Fred had been.

This signed the beginning of Archibald’s hatred for Forsythe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the time between uploads but this is how I work. I still hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Please, tell me what you think (it really motivates me), don't hesitate to leave comments or kudos. 
> 
> Have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! It's a little rushed since I really wanted to share this with the fandom :)
> 
> Have a nice day !


End file.
